Winner's Choice
by Setsuna-X
Summary: Joey and Seto duel. The winner get's to choose the punishment. [#Fluff, #Established Relationship, #Plotless]


"Blue Eyes White Dragon, white lightning attack!" shouted Kaiba, his hand outstretched and a smirk on his face. The attack leapt from the dragon's mouth and the Red Eyes Black Dragon exploded into fragments of pixels.

"I win again, Wheeler," said Kaiba as he recalled his duel disk and picked up the briefcase by his feet.

Joey's face was awash in annoyance and anger. He hated losing to the rich boy and it seemed that every strategy he tried just couldn't cut it. Though that didn't mean he wasn't getting closer to beating Kaiba. This time he managed to bring down Kaiba's life points to 200. Despite it not being a full victory, it still counted a win in Joey's books.

"Yeah, yeah," Joey intoned with little care. "Got close this time, didn't I?" he teased. Kaiba's face lost its haughty expression and smirk and glared instead as he walked closer to Joey.

"Close doesn't mean you win, Wheeler," said Kaiba as his face took up the smirk again. "Now, time to pay up."

With a grimace Joey placed his hands on Kaiba's shoulders and lifted himself up. "I can't believe this is what you want," he muttered as he closed the distance between their faces and placed a kiss on Kaiba's lips. Kaiba's arms snuck around his waist and held him close to his chest after the briefcase thumped to the ground. The brunet then opened up his mouth and swiped a tongue across Joey's lips.

They kissed for a few moments before Kaiba pulled away. "I can do whatever I want with my win, Wheeler, now come on," said Kaiba as he turned and walked away toward the parked limo on the side of the road. "And don't forget my case!" he tossed over his shoulder.

Joey rolled his eyes as he followed after the taller teen into the car after grabbing the suitcase.

* * *

"Seriously, I hate you," said Joey as he stirred the vegetables in the pan.

"No you don't," muttered Seto as he stared at Joey unabashedly. "Now hurry up, I don't have all day," said Seto with a tease.

Joey just huffed as he checked the chicken baking in the oven. Realizing that it was done he donned on oven mitts and took it out. He plated the vegetables and chicken and brought the dishes back to the small kitchen table. It always filled him with warmth to see the table. Although the mansion had a large dining table it was hardly used. Instead the brothers used this homey, small table instead to have their meals. Seto groused that it was because Mokuba was too lazy to walk all the way to the kitchen to get a soda refill but Joey knew it was because he couldn't stand eating in that large, expansive dining room.

"Here," said Joey as he brought over two cups of water and set them next to the plates.

"Have I ever told you how much I like it when you challenge me to a duel?" asked Seto as he cut his baked chicken into small squares.

Joey sighed good-naturedly. "Only every time I lose to ya," he answered. Seto let out a low chuckle.

"Good, don't want you to forget it."

"Really, Seto? How can I forget it when you make me dress like this every time I lose?" asked Joey as he pointed to the white and blue outfit.

"It fits you and it's in my color, of course I want you to wear it," answered Seto with a smirk.

"You're a jerk," grumbled Joey, "and I look like an idiot."

"You do that just fine on your own - you don't need my help for that," Seto teased.

"Hey!"

Seto just chuckled lightly.

"Now hurry up and eat so we can watch that movie you have been annoying me about."

"Can I change first?" asked Joey as he pulled on the fabric.

"No."

Joey just pouted.

"Ya know I don't _really_ hate you, right Seto?"

Seto just hummed in response.

"I mean, it's just, I look like a deformed baby wearin' this!" Joey exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Quit that!" Seto snapped as he captured one of the errant hands and held it. "You almost hit me."

"Drat, I missed," Joey mumbled lowly, but Seto heard him.

"Now you really have to wear it to bed."

"Yeah, yeah, like you weren't plannin' on dat already," said Joey with a small grin.

"You know, you should be grateful," said Seto as he put an arm around Joey's shoulders and pulled him in. They were sitting on the couch and the movie was back to it's main menu after running through the credits.

"How ya figure dat?" Joey asked as he leaned into Seto's side, burrowing himself under the brunet's chin.

"Because I can make you do things worse than cooking dinner and wearing a Blue Eye's onesie."

Joey pouted briefly but brightened up. "Yeah, alright," he said as he leaned up and kissed Seto lightly on the lips.

"I'll stop complaining because once I beat ya, you'll be wearing that Red Eye's onesie I bought," Joey teased.

Seto looked a Joey with an unimpressed glare and Joey burst out laughing.

 **THE END.**


End file.
